À la lumière vacillante des soleils de cire
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Iouri ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là - il s'y est traîné tout seul, pourtant.


Yo ! Ceci est un texte écrit en une heure pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Bougie donné par Misty ! Si vous voulez plus d'infos sur les nuits, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou à poser une question en review !

Bonne lecture !

_Rorate caeli desuper_

_et nubes puant iustum :_

_aperiatur terra,_

_et germinet Salvatorem._

À la lumière vacillante des soleils en cire

Iouri n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu le traîner là. Il patine dans quelques heures à peine. Il devrait dormir. Il devrait être les yeux fermés dans la pénombre chaude de sa chambre d'hôtel, entouré du silence et des autres patineurs inconscients, attendre qu'il fasse clair au-dehors et quand ce serait le cas traîner du pied jusqu'au buffet de petit-déjeuner où il avalerait son poids en pain beurré sous l'œil à la fois curieux et inquiet du Yuri japonais qui n'aurait pas le quart de son appétit, trop stressé pour manger plus que ce que Viktor aurait estimé nécessaire s'il avait été là. Voilà ce à quoi aurait dû ressembler sa matinée.

Mais à la place il se gèle les miches dans une tout autre pénombre, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qui sont venus eux aussi se geler les miches un matin de décembre comme si ce n'était pas totalement hors de propos. Les murs de pierre ne font rien contre le vent glacé qui s'abat sur la ville, et malgré son manteau et son sweat Iouri se sent frissonner. Il ne capte pas la moitié de ce que baragouine le type à l'autre bout de la salle, ça résonne trop pour qu'il puisse reconnaître des mots si peu familiers. Il suit quand les gens se lèvent ou s'asseyent et comme il n'arrive pas à écouter, il regarde.

C'est le matin, mais au-dehors le ciel est encore d'un noir d'encre. Les lampadaires dans la rue ne sont pas encore allumés, à travers les vitraux on ne voit rien que du bleu trop sombre distordu par les couleurs vitrifiées. À l'intérieur, il fait à peine plus clair. Iouri ne peut pas distinguer les visages, l'autel devant est seulement presque en lumière. Ça sent la cire de bougies et l'hiver. Iouri songe à partir, il examine la petite foule. Et puis une ombre. À la lumière vacillante, quelque chose qui passe sur une barbe grisonnante, sous une casquette à l'ancienne mode. Aux visages flous, au gré de la lumière qui commencerait presque à changer comme le ciel dehors a décidé de se réveiller, se superpose un autre visage.

Bientôt le jour sera là – quel moment étrange. Bientôt les bougies seront consumées, bientôt la fin et le début tout à la fois. Iouri se lève, tout le monde se lève. Un grand sourire familier sur un large visage inconnu tandis qu'on lui offre la paix du Christ dans une poignée de mains calleuses, une poignée de mains de femme, une poignée de mains d'enfant, une poignée de mains gantées, une poignée de mains glacées. Iouri repense, tout au bout de son esprit, à la cascade glacée où il a un jour cherché son Agape, où il a trouvé un visage et de la neige parmi les gouttes violentes. Il se souvient du froid et du blanc, de la chaleur au fond.

C'est un autre sourire qui revient à la surface de son esprit, une autre lumière. C'est le même homme aux grosses mains et au rire tonitruant, c'est l'intérieur de son appartement hérité du communisme, c'est les bougies qu'on allume avec joie pour se faire croire qu'on est heureux que l'électricité saute. C'est le chauffage en panne et le torse de son grand-père contre son dos et une couverture tout autour et l'attente du lever de soleil. Comme bientôt les bougies seront finies, comme bientôt le ciel sera clair et le moment passé, Iouri goûte quelques secondes à l'éternité d'un souvenir, à la chaleur glacée de l'hiver.

Soudain c'est fini et il boit au milieu d'inconnus un chocolat chaud qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir demandé et tandis que les sous-sols de l'église s'éclairent aux néons c'est le souvenir d'une bougie qui éclaire son début de journée.

_Les chandelles sont mortes, le gai matin_

_Danse sur les montagnes embrumées._

_(Roméo et Juliette, trad. Olivier Py)_

.

.

.

.

(Pour un texte qui parle de christianisme, il fait 666 mots. Voilà, info inutile.)

Bon, bah, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai bien aimé me replonger mentalement dans cette ambiance de messe qui je trouve va bien à Iouri, dans certains aspects. J'espère que j'aurai su transmettre un peu ça et que ça vous aura plu !

Voilà la traduction du texte en Latin au début, c'est un chant chrétien utilisé dans la célébration ds messes rorate, qui ont lieu avant le lever du soleil pendant le temps de l'Avent, à la lumière de chandelles. Voilà-voilà.

Ciel répands ta rosée

Nuées, faites pleuvoir le Juste :

Terre, ouvre-toi,

Que germe le Sauveur

(Source : Wikipédia)

Des bisous !


End file.
